


Snake's Smile - The Murderous Cop

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Complicated Relationships, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Inmate Sugawara, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Consensual Breathplay, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Police Officer Sugawara, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Sugawara is a bit of a black widow, Unrequited Love, Violence, also some characters only appear in Suga's past, but I won't tag them here, manipulative Sugawara, mentioned KyouHaba, past DaiSuga, prison!au, psycopath Sugawara, side MatsuHana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's life changes entirely as soon as he sees his new cellmate: Oikawa Tooru. He who stayed out of trouble now steps in between Oikawa and the predator who has sets his eyes on him: Sugawara Koushi. The ex-police officer, whose story everyone knows, but no one talks about... <br/>But what can he do when Oikawa is already fascinated with Sugawara, unconscious of the dangers around him ? And how can Oikawa understand that Sugawara is far from being the victim he pretends to be, and far from being as inoffensive as he looks like ?</p>
<p>A 3 points-of-views story: Iwaizumi, Sugawara and Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iwaizumi

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, prison!AU because why not. And yes, Suga is the bad guy here (don't get me wrong I LOVE Suga) because he fits perfectly.  
> Also I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SELF-CONTROL I meant to finish this story before posting it and here I am.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes when he heard the commotion. He listened to the cries for a bit and understood quickly what it was about: new guy, young and very, very cute. He closed his eyes again. This was not his concern. Nope. The footsteps stopped in front of his cell and he opened one eye.

“Iwaizumi, we got you company.”

He opened his second eye. _Crap_. The guy was definitely cute, with brown hair and hazelnut eyes, pale skin, a slim body and delicate features. He was one of the most beautiful men Iwaizumi had ever seen. He sat up and stared at him. The man smiled and wiggled his fingers.

“Ya-ooh~” he said, “I’m Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-kun.”  
“You won’t make it ‘til tonight”, Iwaizumi said and _crap what kind of greeting is that?_

The man – Oikawa – opened wide his eyes.

“What?”

Iwaizumi growled.

“I said you won’t make it ‘til tonight. Hell, you probably won’t make it more than two hours before some guy jumps you.”

Oikawa put his stuff on his bed, stared at him and calmly declared:

“I’m not gay.”

Iwaizumi scoffed, almost chocking on his own saliva. Was this guy dumb or…?

“It doesn’t matter.”  
“I’ll fight back.”  
“It will only make it worse.”  
“Do you speak of experience?”

Iwaizumi sprung up, and before he even realized what he was doing, he had Oikawa trapped between the railing and his body. Oikawa was slightly taller and he had to look up. _Annoying._

“Be careful what you say”, he growled in a low voice. “I’ve seen enough guys like you to know how it happens.” He laughed – it was harsh and cold. “Fighting back? Are you kidding me? You wouldn’t be able to resist even one guy, what makes you think you could resist several?” His hand slipped down Oikawa’s body, resting on his hip, and it fit perfectly. _What the hell am I doing?_ “Trust me”, he whispered, his eyes settling on his lips, “don’t fight back and you might make it out alive.”

Oikawa didn’t answer, and Iwaizumi looked up. His pupils were blown wide and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _Okay, he was already afraid and I just made it worse._

“Could you… get away? Please?”

Iwaizumi backed off.

“Sorry. You just really upset me. Anyway, what are you here for?”  
“What about you?” Oikawa answered.  
“Drug and weapon trafficking”, he said. “I still do, by the way. If you need anything in here, I can get it for you. For an equal exchange, of course.”

Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi could see that things were sinking in. He was realizing that no, it was not a joke. He was in prison.

“So, what did you do?”  
“Murder and complicity of murder”, the guy answered.

Iwaizumi rose an eyebrow.

“I can’t imagine someone like you killing anyone.”  
“Still, I did.”  
“You’re not even trying to plead not guilty?”  
“No. I did kill him.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but get curious. Oikawa didn’t look like a murderer. Hell, he looked like some model or pop-star, and his frightened eyes sure were misleading.

“What happened? Was it an accident?”

Oikawa shook his head.

“It was planned. My friend’s boyfriend was abusing him. He was really violent and dangerous, and my friend was really afraid, but he wanted to get rid of him.”  
“There are legal ways, you know.”  
“That was not enough. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat… So we decided that the best thing was to kill him. So we did it. We killed Kyoutani and buried the corpse in the garden.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Now Yahaba can sleep peacefully. That’s all I wanted.”

There was a silence. It was worse than Iwaizumi thought. Killing out of friendship? Oikawa sure was a freak.

“Is there no other way?”  
“What?”  
“Can’t I do anything but wait to be raped?” Oikawa said, and his voice was shaking slightly on the “r” word.  
“You can find yourself a protector”, Iwaizumi answered. “You exchange his protection against sex. Someone like you can’t get around this. That’s the price to pay to be cute in here.”

Oikawa grimaced, but Iwaizumi knew he was already considering the idea. It was a matter of life and death, after all, and though a bit naïve, Oikawa seemed smart. Iwaizumi stood up and walked to him.

“And what about this guy? He has a protector?”  
Iwaizumi looked in the direction he was pointing and suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He instinctively grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and held it tightly.  
“Do not”, he growled in a low voice, “do not, under any circumstance, approach this guy.”  
“What? Why? Who is he?”  
Iwaizumi looked at the guy once more. Silver hair, delicate features, delicate body, and the brightest smile ever.  
“Sugawara Koushi. You never heard of the Murderous Cop?”  
“No?”  
“Well that’s him”, Iwaizumi said without explaining anything. “This guy is dangerous. Do not get anywhere near him. He is dangerous by himself, but he is also under the protection of the _Amants Meurtriers_. And if you don’t know who they are, it’s them”, he said, pointing at two guys. “They are powerful gang leaders. And lovers. If you value your life and your ass, you will not approach them.”

Iwaizumi stared as Sugawara laughed at something a black-haired guy, Kuroo, had said. His companion, Bokuto, was frightening one of the newest guys, and Iwaizumi shivered. He was strong, but he would never get near those three. That was suicide.

“Are they the most powerful people here?” Oikawa asked.  
“Yes”, Iwaizumi answered. “And trust me, you don’t want to try to please any of them in bed. Even less with your virgin ass.”  
“Aren’t you a bit too obsessed with my ass?” Oikawa said, chuckling.  
“But you have a nice ass”, Iwaizumi stated, his hand cupping it and squeezing. “And if you want a protector”, he whispered, his second hair sliding up to Oikawa’s hair, “I can be yours.” He grabbed his hair and yanked his head down, exposing his throat and staring into his eyes. _What the hell did I just say and what the fucking hell am I doing?_

Oikawa gasped, but didn’t move. His eyes were taking in Iwaizumi’s form – he was strong and brawny, his muscles rippling under his tattooed arms, and it was easy to guess how hard his torso was. He was definitely strong, but did he have the kind of authority necessary for this?

“I’m strong and I’m respected here”, Iwaizumi said, “if that’s what you’re worried about. And I’m probably one of the safest persons to be with”, he whispered in his ear. “I will even let you have your pleasure”, he added in a sultry voice, his second hand sliding down Oikawa’s stomach to cup his crotch, rubbing insistently against him until he moaned. “That’s more than a lot of guys would let you have.”

“Are you sure you’re not some sick bastard?” Oikawa replied, his chest heaving.  
“Go on. Ask about me. You’ll come running back.”  
“Yes, I’ll go ask”, Oikawa replied.

Iwaizumi released him, his pupils blown wide – why was it that he was losing control over this guy? Why did he even bother? And _why_ had he proposed to protect him?


	2. Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you Suga is the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the first chapter wasn't enough to give you an idea so here we are.

His eyes closed, he was playing the memories again in his head. He remembered perfectly the weight of the gun in his hand. The cold metal against his palm. The red, round hole it pierced. He remembered exactly the flick of his wrist and the red fountain on his face. How he cherished those memories. He had planned it for months. And everything had gone as planned. He wanted to get caught. He wanted to be known. And he knew perfectly that, having murdered five detectives, there was no way he could escape. Prison was just another play-ground.

“Suga”, a voice called over him, hoarse and needy, and he looked up.

Bokuto was holding his head as he took is length deep down his throat, groaning and on the verge of orgasm. Sugawara knitted his brow – he had let himself get distracted, _again_. That shouldn’t happen. He experimentally brought Bokuto to completion and rose from his knees as the gang leader collapsed on his bed. He was glad he had found Kuroo and Bokuto. They didn’t look at him as some kind of freak like most of others, but they knew better than to turn their backs on him. Most people thought the exchange was, once more, about sex and protection, but Sugawara didn’t need to be protected. Sex was a plus, just something more the three of them enjoyed. No, the deal was about using Sugawara’s abilities. He was cold-blooded, and superiorly intelligent. He had training, and he had been a cop. He was sly, and he was strong. He was an asset in their sleeves. And they protected him in such a way that he was never bothered. He knew how to fight, but he didn’t like it that much. Not when the other was still alive at the end. And killing people meant he would be put to isolation. Which meant no more blood and no more sex, and he didn’t want to deal with that.

His eyes settled on the tall and lean figure walking around and asking questions. He didn’t even realize how entranced he was.

“You’re interested?” Kuroo asked, sliding an arm around his shoulders.  
“Who is he?” Sugawara asked, still staring at the young man who seemed way too frail to survive his first day.  
“A newbie, Oikawa”, Kuroo said, pulling him against his torso and sliding his hand in his pants. “Why do you care?”  
“He’s beautiful”, Sugawara whispered, letting the other pull down his pants as they sat on the bed. “I want to break him.”  
“Yeah?” Kuroo said, fingering him roughly as Sugawara’s body twitched in his arms. “Go on, then.”

Sugawara laughed, his breath heavy, as he raised his hips and positioned his hips above Kuroo.

“I’ll ruin him”, he growled, sinking down on Kuroo with a shiver, “so let’s put on a little show. How about frightening him a bit?”

He could feel Kuroo’s fingernails digging in his thighs and it felt good, he liked it. He liked the pain Kuroo and Bokuto were able to give him. He asked for it.

“What are you thinking about?” Kuroo asked, thrusting up into him, his fingernails now raking Sugawara’s torso.  
“Get rough. Break me. Make me cry”, Sugawara answered. “Show him what kind of hell is waiting for his angelic face.”

Kuroo laughed in his back, and Sugawara knew everything would be alright – everything would follow his plan. A second later, he was on his back, trapped under Kuroo’s weight, his arms held up by the young man above him who was pounding into him. He tensed as pleasure rushed over him, but managed to wink at Kuroo before letting his voice ring freely.

“Break him, Kuroo”, Bokuto said from the bunk above, and Sugawara knew he had listened the whole conversation. “Make him cry and beg you.”

He sounded so serious, and still Sugawara knew he was smiling, his eyes following the young man who was coming closer. He was passing by their cell, his eyes wide open, when Bokuto grabbed him and pulled him in – his speed was astounding considering his build. The guy squeaked as the taller and stronger man held him against him, grabbing his jaw to force him to watch as Kuroo wrecked Sugawara.

“Do you want to take his place?” Bokuto asked as the Murderous Cop let out a shriek, and if he knew it was pleasure, the young man in his arms didn’t. “I can take good care of you…”  
“Let me go”, he said, and his voice was firmer than his shaking body.  
“Why should I?” Bokuto said, tightening his grip and bringing him to his knees with sheer force. “I really want to make you my bitch.”  
“Kuroo, Kuroo, please, I can’t take it anymore! You’re hurting me!” Sugawara wailed – a bit too theatrical, perhaps, he thought when Kuroo smirked above him.  
“What is that, using my name? Slut, how can you think you can call my name like that?” Kuroo growled, enjoying their little game.  
“M-Master, please! I beg you”, and Kuroo twitched inside of him.  
“What if we wrecked you like that?” Bokuto whispered in Oikawa’s ear as Sugawara came undone, clenching so tightly on Kuroo he brought him over the edge.  
“My, Bokuto, you’re already have two beautiful guys for you. Can’t you leave this one for us?”

Sugawara knew the voice, and in his post-orgasmic haze, he raised his head: Iwaizumi was standing there with a smile, his eyes dead serious. Now, that was new. Usually, Iwaizumi would keep himself away from them. So why was he…? His eyes followed Iwaizumi’s gaze and stopped on the shivering boy on his knees in the middle of the cell. Aaah, so it was that. Iwaizumi had his eyes set on the new guy. Sugawara eyed his build and he unconsciously licked his lips. This was going to be even more fun. Let Iwaizumi have the boy, and then snatch him away. Break both of them.

His fingernails idly stroke Kuroo’s torso above him as he stared at Iwaizumi. He was a beautiful man, and strong. Something in him reminded him of Daichi. He tilted his head. Both of them were strong supports. Protectors and leaders. If breaking him brought him half of the fun he had had wrecking Daichi, that was more than enough.

“Can you pull out?” he whispered at Kuroo, who did it right away.

Sugawara brought tears to his eyes, stood up, wobbled and collapsed in front of Oikawa, his head on his thighs. Damn, the boy felt good. And the smell of fear exuding from him was mouth-watering.

“Don’t let them get you”, he whispered. “They’ll break you.” He tightened his fingers on Oikawa’s thigh and added: “Iwaizumi can protect you. Do it before it’s too late.”

_God, the kid will piss himself in fear_ , he chuckled internally. Oikawa was trembling so hard Sugawara had to clench his teeth not to bite his tongue.

“Come back here”, Kuroo said, pulling him by the scruff of his neck.

Sugawara would have purred in delight if he wasn’t so caught up in his act. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi had closed the distance between Oikawa and him, grabbed the young man and was pulling him out of the cell. Bokuto moved to stop them, but Sugawara threw him a shoe.

“Let them go”, he said, and Bokuto complied. He was smart, but not smart enough to displease the small guy with silver hair sitting between Kuroo’s legs.

Iwaizumi quickly disappeared with Oikawa, and Sugawara smirked. Bokuto walked up to them, tilted his head and said:

“But I thought you wanted Oikawa?”  
“I want to _break_ him, Bokuto. Not just fuck some virgin ass. If I wanted that, I’d go after Iwaizumi. No, I want to wreck him, make him such a mess he will lose even the tiniest hope.”

Kuroo was holding his breath, and Sugawara knew he was afraid. The mere thought sent blood down to his crotch. His hand was trembling in excitation.

“Now, he will accept Iwaizumi’s protection. I wish I could see this. Iwaizumi is hung like a horse; poor Oikawa will not be able to walk for days.” He laughed. “I’ll make him feel like he is protected. Like nothing bad can happen to him.” His smile widened. “And then I’ll _crush_ him. First, I’ll break Iwaizumi. I’ll make him a whimpering mess under me.”

Bokuto and Kuroo shivered. Sugawara was smiling, and both of them could agree that it was the scariest shit they had seen. It was too pure, too bright, too… perverted.

“And Oikawa will be forced to watch. He will not be able to tear his eyes away from Iwaizumi, because he will _know_ deep inside of him that there’s nothing he can do on his own. I’ll break Iwaizumi’s confidence, and the trust Oikawa has in him. He will not fall at that moment, no. He’s strong enough. I know he is. So I’ll let Iwaizumi win his trust again. He can do that, we all know he can. Hajime is… The strong heart everyone wants. Oikawa is not different. But I’ll be there. Stronger than Iwaizumi. He will know I’m dangerous. He will know I can break him. And still, he’ll fall into my trap, because that’s the kind of man he is. He can’t help but fall.”

He was grinning, ecstatic, his fingers twitching in anticipation. His eyes rose to stare at Kuroo and Bokuto.

“I can smell blood”, he said. “And soon, everyone will.”


	3. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwaizumi gets Oikawa and Oikawa gets a protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I don't even know what I did. But I'm getting somewhere, promise.

Oikawa was back in his cell before he could register moving. Iwaizumi was gripping his arm so tightly it hurt.

“What the hell went through your mind?” Iwaizumi seethed. “I tell you not to go anywhere close to them and you run head first in their cell!”

Oikawa finally realized he was shaking, and he tightened his fist. It had been a close call, were it not for Iwaizumi, he would have… His brain processed the information and he rushed to the toilets, suddenly emptying his stomach as waves of fear washed over his body. He could feel Iwaizumi’s eyes staring holes into his body but right now it felt safer than the cold gaze of those two men on his body. He rinsed his mouth and drank a bit before turning to look at Iwaizumi. He was calmer now, though his fingers were still shaking.

“Is… Does your offer still hold?”

_I might be sick again_ , he thought. He pushed back his reluctance. His life was worth sacrificing a bit of his pride. He preferred doing it on his own will with his cell-mate who was strong, respected and – he had to admit it – quite good looking rather than cornered in the showers by a bunch of filthy pigs. Iwaizumi was staring at him.

“It is”, he replied simply, sitting on his bunk.  
“Then I accept”, he said, wishing those simple words didn’t have so much power.  
“Come here”, Iwaizumi said, and his voice was soft, like he tried not to frighten him, so Oikawa walked up to him. He grabbed his chin and those fingers were strong and wide and callous, just plain different from his own. “From now on I’ll be your protector. That’s the deal.” He gently pulled him down until he was on his knees. “So show me how devoted you are to save your life.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes were anchoring him to this new reality. He breathed in sharply, and finally gazed down to Iwaizumi’s crotch. Iwaizumi’s hand went up to rest on his head, just weighing on him and still, still it held so much meaning. His hands were still shaking, but he braced himself. _C’mon, it’s just a dick. You have one too. You know how it looks like and you know what feels good. Now just get on with it._ He was relieved Iwaizumi wasn’t growing impatient. Grabbing the hem of his pants, he pulled them down until Iwaizumi’s cock sprung free right before his eyes. He instinctively started to back away, but Iwaizumi’s hand in his hair was holding him in place. _I guess I have no other choice, then._ He gauged the impressive length – there was no way this could fit, it was too wide and too long and how could a _dick_ be like that? He breathed in and grabbed the half-hard member, squeezing gently before stroking him, checking Iwaizumi’s reactions.

He had closed his eyes and taken a sharp inhale, before looking down at him.

“That’s it, you’re doing good”, he praised him, and his thumb gently rubbed against his bottom lip. “Now what about putting this beautiful mouth to use?”

Oikawa nodded weakly, hesitating before parting his lips.

“Mind your teeth”, Iwaizumi said.

A second later, Oikawa was putting the head in his mouth and slightly sucking on it. Iwaizumi moaned and he took it as an evidence he was doing something he liked. Slowly, he pressed his tongue to the slit and almost choked when the salty taste of pre-cum invaded his mouth. He tried to pull back, but Iwaizumi’s grip in his hair had strengthened.

“Fuck”, Iwaizumi shivered, throwing his head back.

Oikawa set his mind to the task and took him deeper, until he knew that was as far as he could go, his hand stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Iwaizumi was shivering and he started bobbing his head, blushing at the filthy noises he made. Why did sex need to be this loud?

“’m gonna come”, Iwaizumi breathed, not letting go of him.

Oikawa didn’t have time to panic, he was already releasing down his throat and he backed away immediately, staggering to the sink to spit out everything and rinse his mouth.

“Gross”, he murmured, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

He heard Iwaizumi move in the cell and coming closer, but he didn’t move, his knuckles white as he clutched the edges of the sink. Still, it startled him when two hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into the wall. Iwaizumi grabbed and pulled his hair, staring into his eyes.

“Make yourself small and everything should be fine. You’re lucky I’m the one dealing items here, otherwise you’d have to go and buy some lube.” His features hardened. “I’m not violent just for the sake of it and I’ll give you pleasure when you’ll service me. I’d suggest you show some respect and listen _carefully to my advice_ next time.”  
“Yes”, Oikawa answered, his Adam’s apple straining against his skin.  
“And you’d better stick close to me, at least until everyone knows you’re _my_ woman. They shouldn’t approach you afterwards, not many are willing to cross me.”  
“Yes”, Oikawa repeated, pain bringing tears to his beautiful chocolate eyes.  
“And for the _last_ time, don’t fucking get close to Sugawara! And keep yourself away from Kuroo and Bokuto. These two are always up to no good and they sure noticed you today.”

Iwaizumi was upset, and Oikawa couldn’t understand why it bothered him so much. If he didn’t want to protect him, why had he interfered? He could just have walked away and let him be raped by those guys, it would have changed nothing for him. The dealer released him and suddenly there was something in his palm, which he handed over to him.

“You’d better get used to have something up your ass”, he snarled, closing Oikawa’s fingers over the bottle.

He looked down, confused when he saw lube.

“What the…”  
“It’s up to you if you want it to hurt, I’ll stretch you the bare minimum ‘cause I don’t really want to break my cock.”  
“What do you mean?” Oikawa squeaked, genuinely confused – he had never considered having sex with a guy and was totally oblivious to any sexual activity they might want, he just knew the dick was supposed to go _in there_ and _oh God it had to hurt like hell._  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, do I have to show you everything?” Iwaizumi growled, grabbing the lube and squeezing some on his fingers before yanking down his pants. Oikawa yelped. Iwaizumi’s hand was particularly cold against his thigh, and he couldn’t help but cry out when his newly found protector shoved his finger inside of him.  
“That hurts”, Oikawa wailed, gripping his shoulders.  
“And it’s just a finger so think about how it could have been with something bigger”, Iwaizumi growled, thrusting his fingers quickly and roughly. “You get it now?”  
“Yesyesyes I do please pull this out it _hurts_ ” Oikawa replied, and Iwaizumi complied, silently watching him as he collapsed on the floor.  
“I’ll have you tonight. You better not disappoint me”, Iwaizumi snorted before stepping out.

Oikawa waited a moment, making sure he wasn’t coming back, before sliding his fingers to his abused hole, wincing at the pain. _How am I going to survive this?_ He inhaled sharply and grabbed the lube. Better follow Iwaizumi’s advices from now on, he realized, squeezing some on his fingers. He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood and started pushing a finger in. Aside from the sting of Iwaizumi’s rough fingers, it didn’t hurt that much and he slowly started to relax his shoulders. It didn’t feel particularly good either, but it didn’t hurt. _But it’s just a finger_ , he reminded himself. Iwaizumi probably had been rough on purpose, so he would listen to his advice. _How… considerate._ Perhaps his rough behaviour was only a façade to hide his true nature. He didn’t want to rely too much on the thought, but it appeased him.

He pushed a second digit in and still, aside from the initial stretch and a slight burning feeling, it didn’t really _hurt_. Maybe he could survive, after all. He pushed in deeper, and suddenly his fingers rubbed on something and he moaned before even realizing he had opened his mouth. _Okay what the fuck was that?_ He wondered, before tentatively rubbing again. A blinding pleasure shook his nerves and he quickly pulled his hand away, staring at it in horror. _How the hell could it feel good?_


	4. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is falling.

Iwaizumi walked away briskly, almost running to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s cell. The two of them had met in prison, as cellmates, quickly bonded and were now a couple, “the Troublemakers” as the guards called them. Nothing really bad, they just enjoyed playing pranks and chose carefully who they played with, avoiding any danger and staying out of trouble themselves. They were good kids, he thought to himself, only ending up here because no one took care of them. Despite their mischievous attitude, they were kind and helpful… as long as you didn’t step on their territory, which was reduced to each other.

“Iwaizumi! What brings you here, bud?” Hanamaki greeted him, momentarily drawing his attention away from the patterns Matsukawa was drawing on a white sheet.

Matsukawa had become the prison’s tattoo artist quite a while before thanks to his really good drawing skills, and he had made some of Iwaizumi’s. Hajime sat beside them and rubbed his scalp.

“I don’t know what I’m doing but it sure is nothing good”, he finally said.

Matsukawa put down his pen and stared at him.

“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve got a cellmate”, he said, “a new guy.”  
“And let me guess, he’s young and cute.”  
“Basically, yes.”  
“How is that a problem? I’m sure it won’t take too long before he takes Fluffball’s place. And it’s not your problem.”  
“I... I’m his protector”, he finally let out.

This time, both men stared at him.

“ _What?_ ”  
“I don’t know I just… you should just see how goddamn beautiful he is and I just… I didn’t want Kuroo, Bokuto or Suga to put their hands on him.”

Hanamaki gasped.

“Don’t tell me you…”  
“ _Maybe_ I did cross them to get him”, Iwaizumi admitted with a grimace.  
“Oh God. You’re royally fucked.”  
“Thank you for your kind support”, Iwaizumi snorted.  
“Don’t worry we’ll make a good funeral oration for you”, Matsukawa said.

There was a moment of silence, and:

“Is it really that bad?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other.

“It is. Iwaizumi, you know how you get infatuated with people when you care about them. And obviously this guy really hit you dead on.” Hanamaki paused, frowned and looked at him: “How come you never told us you were gay? It’s not like any of us would say anything against it…”  
“Oh I don’t know, perhaps because _I have never felt any desire for men before?_ ” Iwaizumi retorted.  
“Don’t you sass me”, Hanamaki hissed. “Now I want to see him, he must be really beautiful to have you like this. Mattsun, you come?”

He nodded and got up, and the three of them walked to Iwaizumi’s cell, only to find Oikawa curled up in a ball, slowly rocking as he murmured something over and over.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Hanamaki asked to Iwaizumi, still staring at Oikawa.  
“Maybe I… was a bit too rough with him?” he replied, walking over to Oikawa. “Oi, Shittykawa, what’s wrong?”  
“ _Maybe I was a bit too rough_ ” Matsukawa repeated, mimicking his voice with a chuckle. “God, Iwaizumi is so blunt, I’m really glad we met him.”

Iwaizumi crouched down to be at eye level with Oikawa and pried his hands away from his knees.

“Did I frighten you?” he asked, his voice as soft as he could because really, he couldn’t handle how cute Oikawa looked when frightened.

The young man shook his head, and finally whispered:

“It feels good.”  
“What? What the hell are you saying?” Iwaizumi said, now genuinely confused.  
“The fingers. In my ass. It feels good.”

Iwaizumi stared at him, bewildered, and Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

“Did I just hear what I heard?”  
“Seems like it”, Matsukawa replied in a blank voice.  
“God, kid, that’s just your _P-point_. No need to make a fuss about it”, Hanamaki said.  
“P-point?” Oikawa repeated, looking at him and the two men finally realized how beautiful and cute he was.  
“Sorry for making fun of you, Iwaizumi”, Matsukawa said, patting Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Now we understand.”  
“C’mon”, Hanamaki said, grabbing Matsukawa’s arm, “c’mon, Mattsun. We should go. Iwaizumi, you should definitely take him right now or I promise we will steal him.”

Iwaizumi felt his shoulders tense, but the two men were already gone and he looked down at Oikawa.

“I guess they’re right. Get up”, he said as he walked to the railing, taking a sheet off the bed and unfolding it to hide the beds. “And take off your clothes”, he added, pulling his shirt off.

Oikawa gulped, visibly nervous, but took off all of his clothes nonetheless, folding them neatly and putting them on the upper bunk. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare at him – endless smooth skin, milky white, over the soft curves of muscles. He was not as buff as him, but muscular nonetheless, kind of like a gymnast. Brown curls framed his face and his chocolate eyes casted downwards, and Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat. _It should be forbidden to be this beautiful_ , he thought to himself, reaching out for him. Oikawa’s hand was shaking, and it was as graceful and slender as the rest of his body.

Iwaizumi pulled him towards the bed and pushed him on the thin mattress – and _maybe_ the bed did squeak a little, but he was too focused to notice, really. Now that Oikawa was sprawled under him, he could definitely admire better his youthful body and delicate features, his hands trailing over him before he could even realize what he was doing. The young man shivered, gulped and closed his eyes, and Iwaizumi’s eyes landed on his already half-hard cock and _maybe_ he was just as inexperienced as he looked like. And Iwaizumi realized that not only he _wanted_ him, and he had never wanted anyone so bad, but he wanted to see him writhe in pleasure under him, see what expression this face would make in orgasm, and _maybe_ his hand had trailed down to cup Oikawa’s crotch and was now fondling him, bringing him to full hardness.

Oikawa was panting, but he remained quiet, his lips sealed, trying to glare at Iwaizumi, but it was hardly believable when raw desire and pleasure clouded his eyes. Iwaizumi easily pushed two fingers in – Oikawa had listened to him after all, and was nicely prepared, hot and tight on his fingers – and thrusted in and out several times, rough and impatient, going deeper each time until the pad of his finger brushed Oikawa’s sweet spot. The young man suddenly tensed, clenching down on him, back arching off the bed and mouth hanging open, and now seeing him taken away was not an option anymore, it was a necessity.

“Easy boy”, Iwaizumi murmured, his voice rough and hoarse, lustful, a hand on Oikawa’s stomach as he pulled out his fingers and grabbed his thighs. He pulled him towards him until the lower half of his back was settled on his lap, his legs falling open around him – and _maybe_ the view was incredibly arousing and Iwaizumi bit back a groan. He slowly pressed the tip into him, his rough hands supporting his body already arched on the bed, his eyes staring at Oikawa’s face. His grip on Oikawa’s hard length tightened as he pushed in evenly until he bottomed out, Oikawa’s grip on the sheets around him white-knuckled.

“Oh my _godfathers_ ”, Iwaizumi growled, all his muscles tensed under the incredible warmth and tightness that filled him with pleasure, and surely Hanamaki and Matsukawa would have laughed at him for his uncommon swearing but honestly he couldn’t bother with looking _cool_ when he felt so _great_. “I’ll move now”, he finally added, a bit breathless, and he didn’t know why in the world he was being so caring for this newbie but he just couldn’t help it.

He pulled out, and thrusted back in and Oikawa moaned, his thigh twitching, and the drag was so delicious Iwaizumi realized he wouldn’t last long. Gripping Oikawa’s hips tightly, he set a fast pace that quickly overwhelmed him, his hand still wrapped around Oikawa as he brought the both of them to completion. And _maybe_ a condom would have been a good idea, but he couldn’t resist the idea of marking Oikawa as _his_ and _his alone_ , and his teeth sunk into his shoulder before he could even understand what he was doing. He took a moment to recover, blinking as the pleasure receded, and _oh fuck_.

Oikawa was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and everything!


	5. Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara has a flashback of the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn you that this chapter is particularly violent and... really, really strange. Quite graphic murders, non-con and just generally weird things. Because Suga is a shady character and acts as a black widow. If you feel uncomfortable or just don't want to read this chapter, I invite you to read the end notes where I'll put a summary of what happened.

It was the day before Christmas. He remembered it clearly, so clearly. He had chosen this day precisely, for the drama. Because yes, Sugawara Koushi was a drama queen. Everything had been calculated, nothing could go wrong with his plan. He smiled, his eyes closed. Yes, oh yes he remembered perfectly…

_Three years ago_

Sugawara couldn’t help it: his hands were trembling. He was so excited. Today was the day, the one he had waited for. It had been a long wait, even more after Daichi. He could still feel his heat on his skin, the warm feeling of someone pressed against him. He could recall exactly how Daichi’s voice had been hoarse, filled with lust and barely contained emotions as he took possession of Sugawara’s body, whispering words of love – _love_ , Sugawara snickered. That goof had fallen in _love_ with _him_. How deliciously dramatic. It wasn’t hard to remember his rough hands stroking his skin, and the pleasant feeling of being filled, and the warmth seeking through his breath as he kissed him messily. Yes, Daichi had been very good. Sugawara had absolutely no regret now – not that the man could have resisted him anyway, no.

He had taken a deep breath, verifying for the umpteenth time he had everything he would need, and exited the car. Walked through the front door of the police station, as usual, and climbed the stairs to the story he worked on with his team. This storey was soundproofed, a while back it had been the storey where they trained with their guns. Today it was just their department, but it was soundproof. He knew he had at least fifteen minutes before anyone realized what had happened. He was fashionably late – after all, today was the big day and he wanted to be sure everyone would be here. He pulled out his gun, took of the security and barged in the room, adrenaline coursing through his veins and decupling his capacities. He first shot at Daichi – in the stomach, so he would not die on the spot, but be unable to move. His bullets were poisoned, not something deadly but something that would paralyze whoever was touched. It was something he had made himself, with a bit of ecstasy and other products – soon, Daichi would be high.

The chief collapsed loudly between the desks, taking a mountain of files with him. Kageyama was the first to react – he was fairly new and didn’t trust Sugawara as much as the others yet. Another bullet, straight to the heart, and the young genius was dead.

Sugawara smirked as he turned to his long-time friend, Asahi. The tall man was staring at him in shock, unable to react. His mind couldn’t proceed the fact that it was Sugawara firing at them with all intent to kill them. He never understood this – and it was kind of disappointing to Sugawara – since the third bullet went through his head. Sugawara dropped his gun – it was useful to take down his most dangerous opponents, but against Nishinoya and Hinata? There was no need for that. He reached back and pulled his knife out – it actually was one of those very old razors that folded and were terribly sharp. He knew they didn’t have their guns on them this early in the morning, they were so… carefree, for police officers. There was also the possibility that once more they had forgotten to clean them up and so the handguns were waiting in several parts to sparkle again.

“Suga… Suga what’s going on? Why are you doing this?” Nishinoya asked, taking a step back as Sugawara approached.

The silver haired policeman smiled. The desperation in his voice was delectable, the fear he could see in his eyes, and his frantic glances to Asahi, the one who had always had his back. But Asahi would not get up to protect him anymore. Nishinoya was alone, completely, desperately alone. And no training had prepared him to fight Sugawara. He grabbed Nishinoya’s partly died hair and hauled the small man – his yells of pain were music to his ears, never before he had heard something so beautiful. Cocked his head aside to look at him curiously, and dove the blade in his neck, drawing a red smile on the pale skin. Nishinoya gargled something and Sugawara released his grip – he collapsed at his feet and didn’t rise up. Deftly, he rose his arm and deflected Hinata’s blow. He was the youngest of all, barely taller than Nishinoya, and he was incredibly fast. He did, however, lack in strength, and Sugawara used it against him. A moment later, he was holding Hinata’s wrists in one of his hands, the kid pressed against him. Hinata was struggling, of course. But it wasn’t _enough_.

Sugawara gently stroke his cheek with his blade, drawing a thin cut on the pale skin, and it immediately started to bleed. It was beautiful, the red of the blood on the white of the skin and the orange of his hair… Sugawara tilted Oikawa’s head and pressed his blade against his jugular. He could feel his pulse, incredibly fast, just like a young animal. Yes, exactly like a young deer. He breathed against Hinata’s ear, feeling him tense in his arms.

“You were too good for your own safety, kiddo”, he murmured sweetly.

The blade teared through the smooth, perfect skin, and blood soon coated Sugawara’s hand. Hinata’s eyes were still wide open, staring at him in disbelief, and with so much fear in them… Sugawara dragged the small body to where Kageyama had collapsed, dropping him on top of the genius. These two, together, were good. Too good. He almost made mistakes because of them, when no one before had ever endangered him.

Slowly, he turned to face Daichi. Smiling to his lover. The chief was staring at him, unable to speak as the drugs paralyzed him – and at the same time, stimulated his nerves and numbed the pain. He knew he had a bullet somewhere in his body. What he couldn’t understand was how it had happened and why was Sugawara acting like this. Sugawara could see betrayal in his eyes, and it was so bittersweet he almost choked. He crouched beside him, lifting his blood-damped shirt to scratch at his muscular stomach. He chuckled.

“You don’t understand, Daichi, do you?” He straddled his hips, rutting his hips against his crotch – Daichi was half-hard already, thanks to the drugs. “You don’t understand why I did this”, he breathed, bending until his lips were against Daichi’s. He grabbed Daichi’s hand and pressed it against his crotch, moaning loudly. “I did it because I like it. It’s exciting. Don’t you agree?” His blood-stained palm rested against Daichi’s cheek, who would have flinched under the touch if only he could. “You are my favorite, Daichi”, he murmured. “I want you to take me one last time before I possess you forever.”

Sugawara didn’t really know what Daichi felt and if he was really conscious, but his eyes told him he understood – and his body complied, his body had always obeyed Sugawara’s orders. The silver haired killer barely worked himself open before sinking on his lover – and never before it had felt this great, never, never. His hand opened, dropping his knife, and he picked up Daichi’s gun as he rocked his hips against him – and it was terrible, the way Daichi’s face contorted in both pain and intense pleasure, death was near, so near he could taste it on his tongue and he couldn’t stop his body from reacting, from trying to impregnate a partner before he died and why was his body such a traitor? Sugawara armed the gun, took of the security and pressed it against Daichi’s heart, high-pitched moans falling from his lips as he worked the both of them to their orgasm. And suddenly he was there, and his finger automatically pressed the trigger with the violence of his release.

He stood up, dressed up, his legs trembling, staggering, blood-splattered. He smiled. He laughed. A maddened, crazy laugh, cold and filled with something dreadful as he walked among the corpses. He seized the first phone he could find, composed a number and said:

“You should come. I killed them. I killed them all.”

The door was still opened when the reinforcement finally arrived. Four men stepped in – Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita and Tanaka. Sugawara knew them and they knew him. The scene was something they had never been prepared for: their silver-haired friend holding Daichi’s lifeless body in his arms, tenderly, just like a lover, and all their co-workers’ corpses laying around in a pool of blood. This was a slaughter. Sugawara smiled:

“You missed all the fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Sugawara recalls the event that led him in prison: he was a police officer along with Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata. And he basically slaughtered them one day.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you "liked" it, next chapter will be back to Oikawa - this idiot is up to something absolutely not good. Don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think, either here or on my tumblr!


	6. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is running straight to the sweet, sweet embrace of death who has an amazingly angelic face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long, I was really stuck on this text bc I started it when I was feeling anxious so yeah I write things like that when I'm anxious and guess what I'm anxious again so I got my inspiration back.  
> Also well if you didn't yet you shouldn't read this fic at all if you have triggers.  
> TW: non-consensual breathplay, very, very dubious consent, dissociation...

Maybe Oikawa was downright stupid, but he couldn’t believe someone as beautiful and charming as Sugawara would actually hurt him, or anyone else for that matter. Surely he was there because of a mistake, it happened all the time. So his first reflex had been to put on his clothes, wincing at the pain in his lower back and repressing a shiver at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s release dripping down his thighs. He really, really wanted to hit the showers now. Swiftly, he dried his tears with his coarse sleeve, hoping his eyes hadn’t reddened too much. He was about to exit the cell when Iwaizumi called sleepily.

“Where are you going?”

He shivered and turned just enough to watch him from the corner of his eye.

“Out.”  
“Stay away from Sugawara, okay?”

Oikawa gritted his teeth. Why was Iwaizumi so intent to keep him away from the silver-haired man?

“Shittykawa don’t go anywhere near him”, Iwaizumi growled, standing up and grabbing his wrist.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME”, Oikawa yelled, yanking away, “don’t.”

And he ran out of the cell, away from Iwaizumi, wishing he could let his tainted body behind – but he could only drag it along. _Damn it hurts I can’t-_

“Hey”, a voice called, soft and gentle, stopping him dead in his tracks. “Hey, Oikawa.”

Sugawara was calling him from his cell, beckoning him closer.

“Come here, Oikawa. I know how it feels, I know what you think, just… let me help you, okay?”

Slowly, Oikawa stepped closer. Sugawara was a victim; just like he was. Maybe he could give him some advice. Sugawara ushered him in his cell, warm, soft hands with calloused tips gently grabbing his face and watching him intently before softly pulling on his collar to reveal his badly bruised shoulder, sporting the clear mark of Iwaizumi’s teeth. Sugawara tutted.

“Damn, he did quite a number on you, didn’t he? C’mon, I’ll help you get to the showers to wash.”

Sugawara grabbed something under his mattress and looped his arm around Oikawa’s waist to support him. Oikawa limped alongside him, a guardian letting them pass as soon as he saw Sugawara. Oikawa knew damn well that wasn’t supposed to happen, but his mind felt fuzzy with all that happened in just one day. And right now, Sugawara seemed to be the most trustworthy person around him.

The showers were wide and cold, made of green tiles and he couldn’t help but shiver at the thought that he would have to shower here from now on. Until the end of his sentence – twenty years at best for premeditated murder, if he wasn’t killed before. And even though, his life would clearly be over. He was only glad that Yahaba got a lighter one since he simply helped burying Kyoutani’s body.

“Here”, Sugawara said, gentle hands helping him taking off his clothes before pulling him under the warm stray.

Oikawa gave up on focusing on anything, only letting the water warm up his body, closing his eyes before exposing his face to the water. When he opened them again, Sugawara was looking right at him. His fingers gently brushed against his face.

“You know what we should do? Rewrite the memories with nicer ones”, he said, cupping his jaw and pulling him in for the kiss.

Sugawara’s lips were soft and plump, fitting perfectly against his own, his tongue teasing the seam of his lips until Oikawa gasped and opened up. A weird feeling was crawling up his arms and creeping down his spine, but he didn’t felt like resisting Sugawara. _What use is it, to resist?_ It didn’t really matter if Sugawara’s tongue was gliding up his throat, teeth nibbling at his jugular – he couldn’t feel the threat, couldn’t recognize the glint in Sugawara’s eyes. Couldn’t understand the atrocious promise Sugawara’s hands held as they slid up and down his body. _Why would I care?_

His back hit the cold tiles of the showers and suddenly he could feel a warm heat around him, tearing a shocked, pleasured moan out of his throat. Something was wrong, something was wrong and he didn’t know what, he- He opened his eyes again, only to see the silver-haired male kneeling in front of him, lips stretched obscenely around his cock. This made no sense, no sense at all, and still… He instinctively gripped at Sugawara’s damp hair, nails scratching his scalp as he pulled him closer, and the other hummed, but why would he, why-

“Do you like it?” Sugawara’s soft voice asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.  
“I don’t know”, Oikawa whispered, “I don’t know I don’t know-”  
“Shh calm down”, Sugawara murmured, hands cupping his face.

Oikawa knew something was wrong, but he didn’t know what, he couldn’t even tell what kind of _wrong_ it was, if it was just a bit uncomfortable or a life-threatening thing. He couldn’t tell. He gasped when Sugawara’s hand wrapped around him and stroke him, while the other grabbed his throat and slowly tightened around him.

“Focus on me, Oikawa”, Sugawara whispered in a sickeningly sweet tone. “Come back to me”, he added, tightening if Oikawa dared to look away from his eyes. “You are here. You are now. With me. You’re having sex with me.”

His vision was going blurry, tears welling up in his eyes as he found it harder and harder to breathe with Sugawara’s hand on his air-ways.

“Come back to me”, Sugawara murmured one last time before Oikawa climaxed in his hand, and he let go of his neck.

Oikawa was sobbing and coughing, gasping loudly for air but he felt _fine_ he felt good he felt- He felt back into his own body.

“Shh”, the silver-haired man said, pulling him into his embrace. “You’re okay. Come to me whenever you need, okay?”  
“Okay”, Oikawa answered in a hoarse voice, “okay.”  
“I’m on your side…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, I'll try to keep a somewhat regular schedule but I can't promise anything because I get easily distracted + I've got tons of fics to write already it's hard to balance.  
> As usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and everything, or contact me on my Tumblr, bittodeath@tumblr.com.


End file.
